God of Flying Thunder
by FaktCheker
Summary: When things go wrong aboard the Princess Andromeda,Zeus brings in a shinobi stuck in limbo to save Percy,Minato Namikaze.Percy gets saved,and Minato joins the fight,but what about the other warrior who slipped into the world behind Minato?Starts in TLO
1. Chapter 1

** New story. For those of you who have read my other works, I'm still working on those. I had a massive summer vacation, and my teachers really pile on the homework. For those who haven't read my other work, do it. I've been told that they're good.**

**STORYTIME!**

The blood drained out of Percy's face. A drop of sweat dripped off his chin, and fell to the floor. Gasping, he emerged from a long hallway, into harsh sunlight. Looking over his shoulder, he saw shadowy figures, stirring in the hall he emerged from. He slowly backed up, eyes never leaving the portal. He felt something sharp, almost to the point of being a razor, poke into his back. Spinning around, he came face to face with a grinning Telkhine, sword raised. He took another stumbling step backwards, away from the monster.

"Welcome to the _Princess Andromeda_, Percy. Enjoying the cruise?" A smooth, silky, voice emanated from behind a row of Dracaenae slithering up a service ramp. Percy grimaced.

"Luke," He ground out, "what a pleasant surprise." He slipped his hand into a worn pocket, fingers wrapping around a small, cylindrical object. He gave a quick grin. "I won this time," Percy said, "Beckendorf's-"

"Dead? Yes, he is." Percy's mouth stopped moving.

"No." He whispered, "He cant be-"

"Oh yes!" Luke chuckled, "Don't think we missed all of that Greek fire he planted! All those little brown packages would have been awfully hard to miss!" Percy's teeth ground together. He tried to speak, but no words would come out. Finally, in a fit of anger, he withdrew his hand from his pocket.

"I...I'll...Raagh!" Percy twisted, a gleaming bronze sword shimmering into existence in his hand. The Telkhine didn't even have time to look surprised before it blew away in a shower of gold dust.

"Now, Percy? Where are your manners?" Luke snarled, "How many more of my friends here do you think you can take on, little hero?" The lanky blonde made a small gesture with his hand, and the line of Dracaenae, by now supplemented with several more Telkhines, and an angry looking Manticore, rushed him. Percy became a blur of limbs and celestial bronze; the golden remains of deceased monsters was nearly thick enough to cut with a knife; yet the monsters never let up. First one slash, then a nasty tail to the head, then numerous pricks from the Telkhines swords, and Percy was beaten. "There," sighed Luke, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"You..idiot..." Percy gasped.

"How so?" a frown adorned Luke's once-grinning face.

"We," Percy's voice strained, "are in the ocean." Luke's eyes widened, head jerking from side to side wildly. He spread his feed just as a freezing cold wave of seawater washed over the ship. The blonde demigod blinked, attempting to clear the water out of his eyes. Looking around, Luke grinned at the sight of his soldiers slowly standing up.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" He cackled. "That puny wave of yours barely tickled!"

"No," said Percy, giving his sword several practice swings. "I just like how it feels." He gave Luke an impertinent grin, before dashing across the deck, and up a flight of stairs.

"After him!" Luke roared, eyes flashing a bright gold. Not a single monster noticed him clutch his forehead as they charged by.

Percy barged into the pilothouse of the cruise ship. Grabbing the nearest chair, he quickly wedged it beneath the door handle. He leaned over, trying to catch his breath. A Dracaenae slammed into the door, rattling it on it's hinges.

"Open that door!" A faint voice echoed around the cruise liner. Another thud shook the cabin as more creatures threw themselves at the door. Percy looked around desperately at the foreign control panel. Eyes darting left and right, he wracked his brain for a clue.

"Cofferdam!" he exclaimed. Knobs turned, buttons depressed of their own will. Percy grinned as the massive liner slowly heeled to her port bow. A furious roar blasted into his consciousness, as Percy felt an invisible force grip him around the waist. He tried grabbing onto the big, old-fashioned ship's wheel, to no avail. The wooden spokes came off in his hand, and Percy was yanked through the plexiglass windscreen shielding the front of the pilothouse. His stomach surged up into his throat as he hung for a brief second in midair, before he plummeted deck-wards. A startled cry tore out of his throat, as the wind whistled around his head.

"Theόs katadikάzw!" the unbidden curse escaped Percy's mouth before he even could think about it.

"I don't think they will, Percy!" Luke hollered, "The god's rarely do anything these days!" The air was driven out of Percy's lungs, as he hit a protruding bulwark. He looked up, only to see Luke's sword held threateningly in front of his face.

"You...bastard!" Percy ground out. "You're gonna pay!"

* * *

"How will I, little hero?" Luke questioned tauntingly, "What can _you _do?"

A massive figure, clad in a spotless white toga, sighed. In his hand, he held a small, brown figurine. It was of a boy, about sixteen or so, defiantly raising a Greek short-sword. And it was slowly disintegrating. The figure clenched his other fist, and growled,

"The Jackson boy must not die." He looked around the room he was in, scanning it for anything that might be useful. He placed the clay figure he was holding down, as his gaze passed over hundreds of clay figurines, before coming to a halt. His eyes narrowed at the sight he beheld. A small nook in the wall, like those holding the other figures, but this one was different. The man brought his eye up to the space, and gave a surprised grunt. The alcove, or what he assumed it would be, had no back. He was staring down a tunnel, that seemed to have no end.

"Curious..." He hoarsely whispered, "What could be back there?" He cautiously lifted his arm, reaching back into the cavity. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he pressed his shoulder farther and farther against the wall. Ever so slowly, he pulled back from the niche. After an eternity, he removed hand, tenderly grasping a small, metallic figure. It was clad in a long cloak, and had his arms peacefully folded by his side. The man brought the figure up to his face, first looking at the figures closed eyes, then at the large hole, right above where his heart should be. He didn't even notice the other figure, of the same material, lying stoically on the floor. The man walked over to the circular table, the whole time rubbing his thumb in slow, measured circles over the hole in the figurine. "By my power," he rumbled, "the power of the great Zeus, I restore this being to his former state of life, to his former state of power, to his former state of mind. Epitrέpw aytό gίnomai tόso odόs!" A soft golden glow radiated from the figurine. Bits of material slowly coalesced in his chest, filling in the gaping cavity. Energy erupted behind the figure's eyes, forcing them open. The figure's arms rose in a defensive position, before freezing like they had never moved. Zeus smiled, and placed the figure on the table, next to the one of Percy. As Zeus turned to leave, the last bit's of divine power floating around the room acted. Flying down towards the lone figure on the floor, the miasma of golden energy settled itself over the figure's eyes, which snapped open. The energy writhed for the barest second, then dispersed. The second figures sightless eyes stared at the ceiling, six ringes reflecting in the candlelight.

Percy rolled over. A sword slashed into the deck where he was previously lying, taking a chunk out of the wood. Percy attempted to stand, to raise his sword, but a gleaming scythe always swung exactly where he didn't want it to. A sandal clad food smashed into Percy's face, kicking him onto his feet. Stars exploded across his vision as he took a stumbling step backwards. His vision cleared up just as a heavy blade swung down from above him.

A dull, metallic, ringing sung out on the deck. Percy cracked his eyes open, not even realizing he had closed them. The sword that was about to cleave him in two shook. Blocking the sword's path was a decidedly odd knife. There was a single, long blade, made of a very dark steel. Flanking it were two shorter blades, splitting off at an angle. That small feature lent extra effectiveness to the sword-stopping feature.

The blade was held by a man in a long white coat, flames ringing the bottom. Over a long-sleeved shirt, he wore an odd, multiple piece, green vest.

"You okay, kid?" The man turned his head towards Percy. A lock of spiky blond hair hunk in front of his face, barely kept from obscuring his vision by a headband adorned with a metal plate. Percy could only not in dumfounded shock.

"Who would you be, exactly?" Luke's cold voice pierced the moment of calm, "Another petty hero?" The man frowned.

"Hero," He mused,"Nope, don't think so!" His eyes narrowed, "All you need to know, is that I'm a shinobi of Konohagakure, and I don't appreciate uneven odds." He flicked the blade he gripped in his right hand, and smoothly tossed it through the Telkhine wielding the sword. Then he vanished.

"Wha..." Percy continued to gape, this time at the fading yellow burst where the man, shinobi, once stood. The Telkhine gaped in astonishment, before imploding, then exploding into a shower of golden sand. A Dracaenae shrieked in surprise and astonishment before toppling over the railing. An Empousa, emerging from below-decks, toppled backwards with a thin, precise, gash in her throat. Luke's eyes darted left and right, trying to find the source of the carnage.

"What...what are you doing?" He hollered. But all he could see, all he could think would be the source of this massacre, was the blossoms of yellow energy, dotting the entire ship. He looked over at Percy, and his mouth suddenly twisted into a gruesome grin. Lying in a pool of his own blood, collected from the numerous wounds, Percy lay there, completely unconscious, heart barely beating.

"After all this," Luke whispered, "look where the mighty son of Poseidon is now." He raised his scythe, pressing it against Percy's forehead. He grinned "I win." He almost didn't notice the three pronged knife pressed against his Jugular.

"Turn around, slowly." Luke turned away from Percy. The man stayed behind him.

"Who are you?" Luke whispered again. He could almost hear the man smirk.

"You can call me...Yondaime."

The man, and Percy, disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Luke screamed, and fell to his knees.

**Thought that was a good stopping point. Next one _might_ be longer, if I have a high enough review-to-hit ratio. But I'll update nonetheless. Constructive criticism please? Oh yeah. If you noticed, two figures came through in Zeus' statue room (More explanation on that later) If you payed really close attention, I hinted at him being a Rinnegan user. Should it be:**

** (Deva path only)**

** Sennin (Sage of Six Paths)**

**At least nine votes before I introduce that character!**

**FC**


	2. Chapter 2

FLASH

A nova of light erupted over a nondescript wooden pier in southern Florida. Out of the light spilled two figures. One, tall and blond. The other, shorter with ragged brown hair and eyes that held the sea. Gasping for air, the two struggled to their feet. The shorter one looked at the taller one.

"What the _hell_ was that?"

"Later, Percy." The blond replied, "We need to get to a safe place. Any ideas?" Percy nodded.

"Yeah, we should get back to camp Half-Blood. And, um, Yondaime?" The blond nodded. "Can we use a more...conventional…means of travel? " Yondaime grinned.

"Alright! Camp Half-Blood it is!" And with that, he promptly marched off the pier and down the road.

"Yondaime!" Percy shouted as he caught up, "Do you have any idea where you are going?"  
"Nope!" Percy sighed.

"We need to head north, that's this way. Half-Blood's in New York, we're in Florida."

"Got it!" Percy stared at Yondaime's vacant grin.

"You have no idea where that is, do you?"  
"Nope!"

A tall, white clad figure stood amongst innumerable figurines. Zeus hummed to himself as he fashioned a small man out of dark brown clay. Finishing the small figure, it was a child, he turned to place it on one of the many shelves filling the room. He paused, realizing that the vestibule intended for the new figure was already occupied. He looked at the strange figure. It had a long cloak, covered in some kind of design. The hair was short, and stuck out in all directions. Piercings covered the figures face, and traces of more were apparent. Zeus reached forwards with a hesitant hand, and grasped the figure. Its eyes shot open."

"Why was my sleep disturbed?" Said the figure in a deep, ringing voice, "This causes me great pain." Zeus stared at the figure, and then replied.

"I am Zeus, god of the sky. I require your service." The figures eyes locked with Zeus'.

"Do gods engender favors from their counterparts?" The figures hands flashed in a series of seals. "_Fukugen Mukuro(Restoration of the Corpse)!_" With a brilliant flash and an impressive bang, two full size bodies stood in the small room.

"Who are you?" Zeus asked. The unknown figure looked up.

"As you shall soon know pain, you shall know me as Pain." The cloaked man thrust out his arms. "_Shinra Tensei!"_ With an indignant roar, Zeus crashed through the wall of the room, leaving a gaping hole. Pain flicked his arm, and a matte black rod fell into his hand. "You shall know pain," he whispered. He jumped through the hole in the wall. Stepping into an open courtyard, he cried, _"Bansho Ten'in!"_ Zeus' gasping form flew towards him. Behind his cloak, Pain grinned. Zeus gritted his teeth as he was pulled towards Pains outstretched spike. With a grunt, he threw a bolt of lightning at Pain. The offender merely grinned, and held up his other hand; the bolt vanished. It gained Zeus the distraction he needed, however.

"Fýlakes Kaléste!" Zeus shouted. A score of traditional hoplites, armed to the teeth with celestial bronze, rushed in. Pain frowned.

"You truly believe this to be a challenge for another god?" Angry, Zeus roared,

"You are no god! Just some petty Half-Blood with delusions of grandeur!"

"No god…" Pain looked down, bringing his hands together slowly. "I'll show you 'no god'!" he roared, "_CHIBAKU TENSEI!" _ A small black sphere emerged from between Pain's hands and flew up into the sky. Zeus looked as the ball, confused. "Haaaaa…!" Pain grunted.

_CRACK_

With a sound like a gunshot, a massive flagstone cracked in two. The smaller of the pieces slowly tugged loose from the mountainside and flew up into the sky. With a shudder, the second piece followed. Like water bursting from a dam, or some massive creature releasing a long held breath, the architecture around them disintegrated. Pulled apart by the massive forces of gravity, bits of the whitest marble burst from the surrounding structures and flew upwards to join with the strange black sphere. Cries of surprise and terror escaped the mouths of the soldiers as they too were sucked into the air, and deposited under a growing mass of rubble. Amidst the chaos, two figures stood serene. Zeus, lord of the sky, trembled in anger as Mount Olympus fell to pieces around him. Pain smirked as the destruction he had brought continued to unfold. He raised his hands preparing to push more chakra into the gravity well.

_No! _

Pain fell to the ground clutching his head. The voice was powerful, yet strangely distant.

_I will not allow this to happen!_

The orange haired man clutched at his head in agony, releasing a gut wrenching scream of pain. A dull pounding began behind his eyes. Before long, Pain felt as if some unknown enemy was thrusting needles through his retina.

_The Rinnegan is a gift!_

The voice was back, stronger than ever.

_A gift you have misused!_

The pain intensified for a moment, and then vanished.

_You will no longer misuse my gift…_

Pain blinked. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he couldn't see chakra.

The dripping duo continued northward, strolling on the shoulder of a vacant highway. Percy and Yondaime had long left Florida, and were fast approaching Maryland. Exactly one of the two knew what Maryland was.

"Are we there yet?" Yondaime whined. Percy sighed.

"Yondaime?"

"Yeah?"  
"How old are you? You act like an extremely annoying child!" Yondaime tapped his chin. _How old _am _I? _He wondered.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"What year is it?" Percy looked at him, dumfounded. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Must have taken a knock to the head," he muttered. Louder, "It's 2009, why?" A large drop of sweat rolled down Yondaime's face. Counting on his fingers, he walked in silence for a while. His eyes bugged out.

"Um… I'm 30?" Yondaime answered nervously. _How old _am_ I? _He thought. _To think that the world is so different in the time that I have been gone. What the hell happened to me anyway?_ "Where are we anyways?" Yondaime said, desperate to change the topic.

"Right," muttered Percy, slowly removing a pen from his pocket, "in the middle of trouble."

"Percy?" a familiar voice called, "Are you there?" Percy lowered his pen, a look of shock reading on his face.

"Annabeth?" He yelled, "Where are you? What are you doing here?" He dashed off, towards the source of the voice.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried, "Help me!" Percy dashed over a low rise next to the road, "I'm-" Skidding to a halt, Percy looked in horror at the creatures surrounding him. The beasts had the body of a stag, a lion's neck, and cloven hooves. In place of teeth there was a razor sharp bony ridge. One of the beasts looked at him, and seemed to grin. "Hurt." It said in Annabeth's voice. Percy went pale.

"Leukrokottai…" he whispered. Before he could make another move, the Leukrokottai attacked. Percy fumbled around in his pocket for Riptide, but it was too late. A beast was already upon him. A blur appeared in front of Percy, dropping the attacking Leukrokottas with a powerful axe kick.

"Does this happen to you often?" Yondaime asked. Percy nodded. The older blonde laughed, and threw a kunai into the charging mass. "I'll just be a moment." He said cheerily.

FLASH

Yondaime appeared in the middle of the horde, grabbing his thrown kunai out of midair. Spinning, he slashed through half a dozen Leukrokottai before releasing the three pronged knife. Another blossom of light appeared twenty yards to the left. This time, ten of the creatures fell. Yondaime's pace picked up. New flashes of yellow light burst out of the air at an increasing rate. The Leukrokkottai were milling around, unable to catch, or even see, their aggressor. Now eruptions of dandelion were occurring almost simultaneously over the field. Within a couple of minutes, it was over. Percy didn't think his jaw could have dropped any lower. With a final discharge of yellow light, the tall blond appeared before Percy.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu," He calmly intoned. His expression brightened. "Let's get a move on, shall we?"

It was nearly dusk. Percy and Yondaime had been hiking up the east coast for the better part of a week. As the sun disappeared below the horizon, the unlikely pair crested a hill. Perched on the knoll was a lone pine tree, with bright gold fleece hanging from one of the branches. Percy smiled.

"It's good to be back!" He grinned. With a new spring in his step, he descended down the lee of the rise. "We're here Yondaime!" He turned around. "Yondaime?" The aforementioned blond was currently trying to walk through a flickering barrier of light. Percy frowned. "Yondaime! Are you sure you're a demigod? Why isn't the barrier letting you through?" Yondaime looked up.

"Demigod? What's that?" A frown graced the blonds face. "Hold on," he grunted, "I'll just be a moment." Concentrating, he held out his right hand. With barely a whisper, threads of blue energy began to coalesce in his palm. They twisted around each other, spinning faster and faster. "Rasengan!" With an almighty roar, Yondaime pushed the swirling vortex into the barrier. Suddenly, a piercing shriek pounded at Percy's eardrums. Clapping his hands over the sensitive orifices, he looked at Yondaime. The man was practically bleeding from his ears. The strange blue energy didn't seem to be making any progress on the barrier, either. Percy sighed.

"Fílos,eiságete," (Friend, enter) he commanded. Without warning, the barrier vanished, and Yondaime plowed into the hillside. Percy sighed again. "I'd better take you to the Big House…"

Percy led a still dazed Yondaime towards a large building that already had a small gathering of campers outside it. Dragging the taller man behind him, Percy pushed through the gaggle of curious demigods. With a final heave, the son of Poseidon deposited Yondaime on the threshold of the Big House. As Percy went to knock on the door, a disheveled figure, clad in a flower print T-Shirt and Bermuda shorts opened it. Frowning, he walked up to Percy.

"What do you want, Peter?" Mr. D grumbled, "It's almost my bedtime." Percy pointed at the stunned man his feet.

"This man," he replied, "rescued me from the Princess Andromeda." Mr. D frowned again.

"Who is he?"

"I-I don't really know…"

SCENE

Yes, it's been a while. No, I'm not going to listen to any complaints. Hopefully, I'll be able to update more frequently now. Suggestions are welcome.

Cheers!

FC


End file.
